A signal indicator lamp proposed in the following PTL 1 includes a plurality of display units connected to each other in stacked relation. The display units each have a tubular globe defining the outer shape thereof, and a plurality of internal components disposed in the globe. The internal components include a holder, a circuit board provided with a light source, a plurality of power supply members each made of an elongated metal plate, and a plurality of support portions. The holder is a tubular column having an axis extending vertically as coinciding with the center axis of the globe. The holder holds the circuit board at its upper end. The circuit board is held perpendicularly to the center axis of the globe. The holder has a plurality of holder holes arranged circumferentially thereof about the axis thereof. The power supply members are respectively press-inserted in the holder holes. The support portions are arranged circumferentially of the globe, and extend radially inward from an inner periphery of the globe to support the holder.
When the display unit is to be assembled, the holder is combined with the globe with the circuit board not mounted therein. After the circuit board is mounted in the holder, the power supply members are respectively press-inserted into the holder holes of the holder. After the press insertion, terminals respectively provided at upper ends of the power supply members project from the circuit board. The terminals are soldered to the circuit board.
The terminals of the power supply members projecting upward from the circuit board of one of two adjacent display units are respectively brought into press contact with terminals provided at lower ends of the power supply members of the other display unit within the holder holes. Thus, the power supply members of the one display unit are respectively electrically connected to the power supply members of the other display unit.